This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Switched mode power supplies commonly include power switches and one or more pulse width modulated (PWM) control signals for controlling the power switches. The output voltage of such power supplies may be regulated by comparing output voltage feedback information with a reference voltage and, based on this comparison, adjusting the ON time duration (i.e., duty cycle) of the power switches.